


Weekend

by Venus (orphan_account)



Series: living together [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Venus
Summary: Hinata has always been an early bird, which leads to him waking Tsukishima up every match day ever.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: living together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894867
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	Weekend

The day started off with something heavy resting on his belly, then there were lips pressing on his forehead, trailing down to his nose and cheeks, and before it could reach to his neck, Tsukishima had slowly opened his eyes up to meet Hinata’s topaz ones staring at him, his small figure on top of Tsukishima’s as he beamed down to him.

\- Good morning. - Chirped Hinata, carefully placing a kiss onto Tsukishima's eyelids.

\- Morning... – He responded weakly. - You're early today.

\- Yeah! It's Sunday and Nekoma is playing Fukurodani, how can I sleep!

\- Mhm cool... - Tsukishima mumbled, pushing himself up against the headboard. - So nostalgic.

\- Right? Right?

\- But dear... - Tsukishima glanced at his phone and let out a long sigh. - ... It's 5am...

\- I'm just excited!

Hinata grinned and pecked on his lips multiple times, until Tsukishima lost all of his patience and just wrapped his arms around Hinata and kissed him, his head slightly tilted to have a better angle. "What a good kisser.", Hinata thought with a mischievous smile as he cupped the blond’s face with both his hands and leaned deeper into his warmth. He felt Tsukishima’s grip tighten around his waist and let out a giggle at the contact, as he playfully bit at his lower lip.

Normally, Tsukishima hated being waken up by someone; but, if waking up meant having Hinata all over him and flying kisses on his face, maybe it was worth risking his sleep routine just so he could spend more time with his sun. And as Hinata’ lips pressing on his, drowsiness crept up his mind again and he felt himself slowly dozing off in the middle of their kiss.

Hinata didn't know how long it lasted, because why he had to care about time when it felt so _good_ kissing Tsukishima? But when it ended, he was huffing for air and heat was creeping up his cheeks; he could even hear his pulse pumping on the tip of his finger. He didn't have time to breath though, because moments later, somehow, Tsukishima had wrestled him down the bed and flung the blanket over them.

\- Sleepy... - The blond whispered, squeezing him tight. - Five more minutes, Shoyou...

\- Okay. – Hinata laughed and pressed himself against Tsukishima's chest. - Five more minutes.

They ended up staying in bed all day watching volleyball from Hinata's small phone.


End file.
